Read all about it
by Stellatsu
Summary: Hermione se réveille dans une salle inconnue où Rogue est sur le qui-vive. Une voix sifflante se fait entendre et la Gryffondor comprend qu'il s'agit de Voldemort. Pour la protéger, Rogue va combattre... - OS


Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ici Stella, pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaissent pas !

Alors, que je vous explique d'où vient cet OS. Dimanche j'étais sur la route et j'ai écouté pour la première fois Read all about it d'Emili Sandé. Et je sais pas, ça a fait le lien avec Rogue (comme pour ma fic « Planète », dans laquelle je vais poster ce chapitre en Extra, surtout que le moment où je me suis arrêtée s'y prête bien, et dont voilà le lien : **/s/8168847/**), et dans la nuit, j'ai rêvé de cet OS.

J'ai donc décidé de vous l'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez et qu'il suscitera des émotions en vous (c'est surtout ça que je veux savoir!)

J'ai fait un cover de la chanson et je la trouvais toute pleine d'émotion mais devant l'intensité du chapitre elle paraît carrément fade. Je vous donne tout de même le lien (youtube) :** /watch?v=lFrwrwbSyY0&feature=g-upl**

Disclaimer : la chanson à sa propriétaire, et l'univers de HP à JKRowling :(

* * *

**Read all about it**

Hermione se réveilla peu après s'être endormie, impressionnée par la dureté et la froideur du lit. Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, elle se retrouva rapidement aveuglée par la luminosité de la pièce. Ce n'était pas la chambre de Severus, dans laquelle elle avait trouvé le sommeil. La pièce était très grande, grise claire, et la jeune fille se rendit rapidement compte, en bougeant un peu, qu'elle était par terre et non sur un lit.

Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois encore, ses pupilles chaque fois agressées par la lumière vive, et aperçut enfin le professeur des Potions, baguette en main, un genou à terre, l'autre non, prêt à bondir. Elle soupira de soulagement – ou presque, elle était toujours angoissée de se retrouver dans cet endroit inconnu, et peut être même plus maintenant qu'elle avait vu Rogue dans une telle position –, mais alors qu'elle voulait l'interpeller, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle supposa que sa gorge, qui lui faisait mal, en était la raison et n'essaya pas plus.

À la place, elle essaya de se questionner sur l'endroit. Ce n'était pas Poudlard. Ou alors c'était une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore exploré - et elle doutait qu'une telle pièce existe, vu les 400 coups qu'elle avait fait avec Harry et Ron. Peut être la salle sur demande. Mais qui voudrait d'une pièce comme ça?

La Gryffondor s'était relevée à demie, endolorie, et s'étirait maintenant sommairement pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle se sentait néanmoins toute crispée, comme si elle était un être à part entière trop grand pour le corps qu'elle habitait, et elle avait froid. Elle était gelée, plus précisément. Plus ce silence, l'endroit ne présageait rien de bon.

Alors qu'elle essayait de se lever complètement malgré la douleur, la poigne de Rogue sur son épaule la refit brusquement toucher terre, ses genoux frappant violemment le sol. Elle voulut protester mais un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait retint son attention plus que ça. Elle se tourna lentement vers la source du bruit et sentit sa respiration se couper.

Voldemort venait d'entrer dans la salle. Et il appelait Severus.

L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, un air désolé, plein d'amour. La jeune femme, tremblante, impuissante, voulut à nouveau dire quoi que ce soit mais il posa avec tendresse son doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Puis l se leva, baguette en main, et sortit de derrière sa cachette.

La voix froide de Voldemort retentit à nouveau. « Severus ! » disait-il. Hermione prit enfin conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Elle était derrière une sorte de meuble, un de ces meubles avec des étagères. Certaines étagères, cependant, n'avaient pas de fond, et elle pouvait alors y voir l'homme qu'elle aimait s'approcher sans faiblir de son maître. Lui même se déplaçait, et Hermione, de peur d'être découverte, bougeait elle aussi, derrière ces meubles qui prenaient toute une partie de la pièce. Seulement, parfois, l'interstice lui permettant d'assister à ce spectacle macabre n'était pas au même endroit, et elle devait adapter sa hauteur et sa position pour continuer à rester cachée. Elle ne pouvait s'en détacher, le souffle coupé, la gorge nouée. Elle ne pouvait que regarder, le regarder parer les attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui venaient de commencer, éclairs rouges et verts et blancs, funèbre feu d'artifice.

Elle était totalement paniquée. Où était sa baguette ? Aucune idée. Où étaient-ils ? Pareil. Quelqu'un pour les aider ? Non. Ils étaient seuls contre le plus puissant Mage Noir que le monde sorcier connaissait. Ou plutôt, IL était seul. Elle, elle était inutile, elle le laissait tomber. Elle se sentait tellement mal.

Se déplaçant à nouveau, elle se rendit compte que s'il fallait continuer, elle serait à découvert. Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Peut-être pourrait-elle atteindre la porte. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ici. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. L'abandonner, alors qu'il se battait pour elle … Elle ne pourrait plus se regarder dans la glace après ça. Alors elle restait, tremblante, grelottante, presque vacillante, en voyeuse masochiste.

Le Maître des potions laissa alors échapper un cri étouffé, touché par un sort de Voldemort. Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation elle aussi, en oubliant une seconde sa furtivité.

Une seconde, où sa main avait échappé au contrôle de son esprit, et s'était crispée sur l'étagère. Le crissement de ses ongles sur le bois.

Une. Seule. Insignifiante. Seconde.

- Quel plaisir Severus, tu nous as amené quelqu'un !

Sa voix était glaciale, inhumaine, semblable au sifflement d'un serpent. C'était un souffle amplifié qui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

- Une Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît... Je te pardonne ton affront si tu la tues.

Hermione était paralysée d'effroi. Voldemort souriait, de ce sourire sadique, froid. Il était effrayant. Il était grand et blanc, et rachitique, à peine vivant. Il la regardait de ses yeux de serpent, deux fentes jaunes et cruelles. Il ne semblait plus rien ressentir, mais ses pupilles s'étaient rallumées lorsqu'il avait parlé de la tuer. Il ne vivait que pour faire du mal, en faire le plus possible.

Severus, lui, s'était tourné vers Hermione. En voyant l'air sur son visage, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur et elle ne put retenir une plainte, silencieuse. Elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa voix. Personne ne l'entendrait crier.

Rogue s'avança vers elle et elle recula, essayant de se cacher derrière une étagère. Celle-ci vola en poussière, et Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle même, par terre, pour se protéger.

- Vois, Severus, elle n'est même pas digne de faire de la magie.

La jeune femme releva craintivement les yeux vers Rogue, qui la surplombait maintenant. Elle pouvait voir son air condescendant et dans ses pupilles noires d'entre la haine qu'il avait pour elle. Le visage de sa pauvre victime, lui, transpirait la peur et la tristesse, et l'impuissance. De la tête, elle faisait « non », alors que des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, dans un silence mortuaire. Elle grimaçait. Elle souffrait de cette trahison.

Ses lèvres formèrent le prénom de l'homme qu'elle aimait en dernière supplication, entre le tremblement de ses mâchoires, et elle attendit la sentence, les yeux fermés, le plus fort possible, tellement qu'elle en avait mal. Elle entendit la baguette du maître des Potions siffler dans l'air, et un sort fuser, sort qui ne l'atteignit pas. Un quart de seconde plus tard, on tirait sur sa manche, et elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Mais sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouvait à courir derrière le professeur Rogue, dont la cape la fouettait presque tellement ils allaient vite.

Elle essaya de crier pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais elle était déjà essoufflée. Ses pleurs l'avaient déjà affaibli. Elle dut cependant courir plus vite sous peine de tomber, Severus tirant plus fort encore sur sa main, qu'il avait fini par prendre.

Ils débouchèrent sur un dédale d'escaliers – celui de Poudlard – mais Severus choisit de l'amener face à un mur. Face à une statue, plus exactement. Il la fit pivoter et poussa la jeune fille dans le trou laissé par le déplacement de statue, puis celle-ci se referma sur la Gryffondor, entravée par des liens invisibles. Puis ce fut le noir complet. Un froid glacial la gagna, et elle se mit à trembler. A claquer des dents, tout en poussant compulsivement l'entrée – et la sortie – du passage secret. Elle frappait dessus si fort qu'elle finit par se blesser – son poignet, il ne s'était apparemment pas aussi bien remis qu'elle ne le pensait –, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle cria, ses larmes affluant sur ses joues sans discontinuer. Elle était dans une bulle de silence. Elle n'avait entendu que la voix de Voldemort, qui la faisait craindre d'autant plus le sort de Severus. Il venait de lui sauver la vie, mettant en péril la sienne, trahissant son Maître. La jeune femme se laissa tomber à genoux et continua de frapper le sol, de rage, de chagrin, se détruisant les ongles à griffer l'irrégularité de ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds.

Et lorsqu'elle fut épuisée d'avoir trop crié, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement seule au monde, que même le son de sa voix ne pouvait lui prouver qu'elle était vivante, elle se laissa tomber plus bas encore, et se recroquevilla, en position fœtale, pour pleurer les dernières larmes qu'il lui restait, faisant s'entrechoquer ses doigts comme si quelqu'un cherchait à lui attraper la main, se balançant, de côté, pour se bercer. Et meurtrie, tant physiquement que moralement, elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle eut peur d'ouvrir les yeux, et d'être à nouveau dans le noir. Mais elle sentit bien vite la chaleur d'une main dans la sienne, et une couverture la recouvrait. C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Quel bonheur, par Merlin !

La jeune fille tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais fut à nouveau confrontée à une lumière trop vive. Dans la chambre de Severus ? Mais par quel miracle ? Se battant pour voir ce qu'il se passait au dehors, elle serra très fort ses paupières pour les ouvrir d'un coup, et essayer d'acquérir des informations. Les refermant le temps que ses pupilles ne s'habituent, elle analysa ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Penché sur elle, un homme, aux cheveux longs mais pas assez, et pas assez noirs, et trop jeune, et derrière lui, un plafond blanc, tout blanc, trop blanc.

- Hermione ?

Une voix douce, mais chevrotante. La jeune fille se met à trembler. Tout son être tremble, son corps, comme sa personne, bien trop chamboulée. Elle comprend, même si elle ne l'aurait pas voulu. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Ou plutôt, si. Mais il était réel. Des larmes commencent à couleur le long de ses joues. Elle ne veut pas savoir. Elle ne veut pas faire face à la vérité. Il lui a toujours reproché, d'ailleurs.

- Hermione...  
- Tais toi...  
- Hermione...  
- TAIS TOI !

C'était un cri déchirant qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression qu'un sabre en était sorti. Une seconde plus tard, elle criait à nouveau, un cri bestial, suraigu, un cri de souffrance épouvantable. Elle pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie.

- Hermione. Rogue est mort. On est arrivés trop tard, on n'a rien pu faire.

Les cris de la Gryffondor redoublèrent, plus horribles encore. Son ventre se tordait, elle serrait les poings, elle n'était que douleur et tristesse. Même sa mâchoire lui faisait mal d'avoir trop pleuré.

Elle se sentait devenir folle. Severus Rogue était mort par sa faute, en essayant de la protéger. Et plus que Severus Rogue. L'homme qu'elle aimait ! Il était impossible de tomber plus bas. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir. Qu'elle avait perdu son âme sœur. Qu'elle était seule au monde, et incomplète. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre. Alors autant mourir.

Dans un élan de démence, elle porta les mains à son visage et commença à se le lacérer.

- Hermione !

Deux mains puissantes la retinrent et elle se mit à se débattre, et à crier encore plus fort, en plein délire.

- LACHE-MOI !  
- Arrête ça !  
- TAIS TOI !  
- Hermione calme toi !  
- LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

Elle vit alors l'infirmière s'approcher, une fiole à la main.

- Retenez la ! Je vais lui administrer une potion !  
- NON !  
- Miss Granger soyez raisonnable !  
- NON !

Alors qu'elle criait, elle sentit un liquide couler dans sa bouche et une main se plaquer dessus pour ne pas qu'elle recrache. Lentement, le liquide se fraya un chemin au travers de sa gorge et elle se sentit presque instantanément sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Miss Granger !

Elle se releva en sursaut, en prenant une inspiration profonde et bruyante. La lumière était tamisée et elle put facilement voir le professeur Rogue près d'elle, alors qu'elle haletait en tremblant.

- Miss Granger, calmez-vous.  
- Vous étiez mort !  
- Merci...  
- Vous étiez mort, vous m'aviez laissée seule !

Severus Rogue la regarda dans les yeux sans répondre, et Hermione se jeta à son cou. Il passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille après un instant d'hésitation.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, répondit-il.


End file.
